1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the textile industry and, more particularly, to systems, devices, and methods of producing textured yarn.
2. Description of Related Art
In the textile industry, various systems have been developed over the years to textured yarn in a high speed, continuous production process such as for use in carpet related products or other textile products. These systems often include a yarn supply, a false twister positioned downstream from the yarn supply to impact a false twist to the yarn to enhance cohesiveness, one or more draw rolls positioned downstream from the false twister, a stuffer box or can to crimp or otherwise form a texture in the yarn, a yarn conveyor belt positioned downstream from the stuffer box and positioned to receive the textured yarn thereon to convey the textured yarn downstream, a bulker positioned to receive the yarn conveyor and to initially heat bulk the textured yarn, a yarn conveyor retainer band positioned to overlie the bulked textured yarn to enhance retaining the bulked textured yarn on the yarn conveyor belt, a heat setting oven positioned to receive the yarn conveyor belt having the retained and bulked textured yarn, a yarn cooler, e.g. a fan(s), positioned downstream from the heat setting oven to cool the textured yarn, and a yarn take-up positioned downstream from the yarn cooler and the heat setting oven to take-up the yarn from the yarn conveyor belt.
In these prior art systems, much emphasis has been placed over the years on various crimping or texturizing containers and methods prior to depositing the textured yarn onto the conveyor belt. For example, some devices focus on spreading out the textured or crimped yarn onto the conveyor prior to entering the heat setting oven. Other devices have focused on receiving crimped yarn or tow from the stuffer box and deposit it in a uniform manner or standing up on the conveyor belt.
The present applicant, however, has recognized that despite these changes or developments in the production of textured yarn, the speed of producing textured yarn can be significantly slower than other types of yarn production, such as straight set. It is thought that this difference in some circumstances can be as much as 20% slower for textured production than for straight set production. As a result, more labor, more production shifts, longer production times, and/or more machine wear and tear can be required to achieve desired textured yarn production results. Applicant therefore has recognized a need to reduce production loss and increase production speed for textured yarn, especially in continuous textured yarn production processes.